Wet Debt
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Luffy has a dept to pay to the greedy navigator. What is the dept going to be and why did she know a way to pay it after Luffy accidently entered the bathroom with her sitting in the bath, naked? Rated T LuNa M-Rated chapter is Now Up! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Wet Debt

Rated T (rated r in next chapter)

Enjoy!

Once again, our favorite crew docked at an island. The two girls, Nami and Robin were going to explore – shop on – the island. The boys were left alone on the ship. They were now sitting in the aquarium room and Sanji joined them later when he was done with cleaning the dishes. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp looked at the fishes and pointed at the one they caught, Zoro was having his beauty sleep, Franky and Brook were making soft music and Sanji sat down next to Zoro.

"I heard the next island is going to be a deserted one..." said Usopp while looking at the fish. Everyone, minus Zoro who was too lazy, looked at Usopp in curiosity.

"Really?" asked Sanji "That makes me think about Vivi-chwan~" he added. Some looked with half lidded eyes at Sanji when Sanji was pretending he kissed Vivi.

"I never have been on a desert island..." said Brook and Franky.

"I AM NOT GOING!" yelled Chopper in disagree, remembering how it was back then. Luffy grinned and patted Chopper's head. Chopper still pouted.

"Alabasta makes me think of something different..." added Usopp, "I still remember I have to pay her a debt..."

"Dept?" some asked.

Usopp nodded and gulped "Happiness Punch..." he said. Sanji passed away with a nose bleed and the other's sighed depressed.

"What is a 'Happiness Punch'?" asked Brook.

"Nami flashing her naked body," murmured Zoro "Happily I didn't see something... I already have a huge dept to pay her..." He now opened one eye "And I didn't even use her money."

The others smirked and Luffy still looked at the fishes.

"I am happy I did see it!" exclaimed Sanji "Best thing that happened in my life!"

"Yohohohoho! That's even better than panties!"

"That's super!" yelled Franky shocked and pleased at the same time. He wished he could have seen it.

Usopp and Chopper turned to their captain saying "Luffy, you are awfully quiet..."

Luffy turned and blinked a few times in confusion. He grinned right after and waved his hand "Sorry, it's nothing. Just thinking about something" he said.

"You can think?" asked Usopp. Luffy pouted. "About what?"

"Well, back at Amazon Lily I saw Hancock naked but it wasn't that big of a deal..." All their chins dropped onto the ground in disbelieve. "It was only her back I saw."

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sanji shocked. "YOU SAW AN EMPRESS NAKED ON A FEMALE ISLAND! DID YOU REALLY TRAIN?"

Luffy blinked confused. He saw a female naked, big whoop... Sanji grasped Luffy by his collar with a scowl. "How dare you to say it wasn't 'A big deal'" Luffy blinked a few times in confusion. He really didn't know why it was a big deal. The other just looked with shocked expressions

"Well... I liked Nami's happiness punch more..."

The crew went complete silent and as their jaws were on the ground once again, not believing what they have just heard from Luffy. "EEEEHHHHH?" They crew yelled out in unison. Luffy cocked his eyebrow.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked the crew but they still had their shocked expressions.

"Hold on!" Ussop grabbed both of Luffy's shoulders and began to shake him back and forth. "So you're telling us, that you like Nami's body over the the pirate empress'?" Luffy nodded. Ussop froze.

"And you're basically saying that you like Nami more then this Hancock?" Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy nodded again. He still didn't get it why they are making a big deal out of this.

"Well, Hancock is nice. She gave me food and yeah, but Nami was with us for over 2 years now!" he explained. Everyone still had a shocked expression.

"My, Luffy-san is lucky... Seeing both Nami-san and the pirate empress nude. I would shoot out all my blood out of my nose. Ah! But I don't have a nose! Yohohohoho!~ Skull joke."

"Mugiwara, You grew up as a man now!" Franky began to let out manly tears out as he patted Luffy's back. Luffy looked confused still. He only saw Nami and Hancock nude, nothing crazy. "And I'm not crying!"

Most of the guys began to fantasize Hancock's nude body but they ended up getting a nose bleed and then they were knocked out, except for Zoro and Sanji. Sanji was still extremely jealous on how Luffy saw Hancock while she took a bath.

"I swear, I want your dumb fucking luck!" Sanji scowled.

"You do know that you still own Nami the dept right?" Zoro stated. Luffy turned his head towards Zoro.

"Yeah, I know." He said bluntly. Then his stomach began to rumble. Luffy frowned. "Hey Sanji Can you make me some-"

"FUCK NO!" Sanji booted Luffy out of the aquarium, sending Luffy across the ship and into a wall.

Luffy was stuck and he was stuck pretty badly. Half of his body was inside of the wall. He began to struggle to get out but no luck. His legs were flailing around. Then he felt someone pulling him from his leg. In no time, he got pulled out. It was Franky, holding him by his leg.

"Man, that's the fifth time now. Sanji need to calm down." Franky slowly let Luffy down. Luffy's stomach growled again.

"Franky... You got anything to eat?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry Mugiwara, I only have cola." said Franky. Luffy pouted. His stomach growled more. He held his stomach and looked around for some food. Then an idea popped up in his mind. Nami's mikans! He jogged up the staircase to the second level and headed to the mikan tree. He quickly picked one out and peeled off the skin of the mikan and began to eat it.

Nami and Robin walked towards the ship while they were talking about their new style. They both climbed up and they landed on deck. Nami stretched her muscles and Robin yawned. It was a quite long day and they didn't take a break.

"I'm going to take a shower soon." Said Nami with a sigh. Robin smiled and nodded. The Archaeologist walked towards her long chair and she decided to sleep for a few minutes. Nami smiled and looked around, wondering if someone from the crew was present. Nami walked around but she couldn't find someone. She walked towards the aquarium room and wanted to open the door, but she soon got stopped when an orange peel dropped down. Nami frowned confused and she went on her knees, looking at the orange sad sufferer. Nami narrowed her eyes in suspicious. She slowly walked upstairs and she saw Luffy eating, Seriously, eating her Mikans!

Nami's eyebrows knitted down in madness. She walked towards him and she prepared her perfect climatact. She knew thunder didn't affect him, so she just had to beat the shit out of him. She almost landed the climatact on his head but he felt it and turned fast, grabbed her climatact and nibbled on the piece of mikan in his mouth. Nami scowled softly and Luffy's eyes widened. Shiiiiiit….

"I. Will. Kill. You." Nami seethed.

Luffy gulped the piece down. "Sorry."

"THAT WILL NOT HELP YOU!" yelled Nami with shark teeth showing. "I told you sooo many times not to eat my mikans!" she yelled. Luffy ate another piece "STOP THAT DAMNIT!"

"I'm sorry!" he said eating the last piece.

Nami's patient was gone. "You own me! So much!" she yelled mad. Luffy gulped again "I have to think of a huge amount, even higher than Zoro, because you totally have a dept to pay now!"

Nami walked away mad and Luffy frowned. He looked at a new mikan hanging in the tree. To take it or not to take it… That's the question…

Nami kicked open the kitchen, finding Sanji. Nami was thirsty and mad and she didn't want Sanji's ass-kissing now. Nami walked to the fridge, dialled the code and opened the fridge door. Nami grabbed bottled water out of it but she noticed something. Sanji hadn't say a thing…

"Shitty moron…" she heard. Nami frowned and went closer to Sanji "Lucky shitty bastard…" Nami frowned utterly confused now. "The empress…" Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance. The empress? What empress? Nami narrowed her eyes in suspicious. She only knew one empress, never met her, but she did know her from Luffy… Empress Boa Hancock…

"Sanji… Is there something you have to tell me?" she asked.

Sanji blinked confused and looked at Nami who stood close next to him "My beautiful angel, didn't I even feel your heavenly presence?"

"You didn't." she retorted with half lidded eyes. "What were you talking about? What shitty bastard and what empress?" asked Nami. She knew he meant Hancock, but she wanted to be sure.

"The shitty bastard, aka Luffy and the empress, the beautiful goddess Boa Hancock-chwan~" he said with heart eyes.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes. "What happened." She didn't ask. She demanded the answer.

Sanji continued washing his dishes. "It just that shitty Luffy saw Boa Hancock-chwan naked while she was taking a bath!" Sanji bit down on his cigarette, "Fucking, lucky bastard." He gritted his teeth.

Nami froze up a bit. Luffy actually saw the pirate empress nude? She began to imagine how it would turn out, but she shook her head from those thoughts. She was still mad at him for eating one of her mikans, but she couldn't help it but think if Luffy was attracted to her or not... She shook her head once more to rid of those thoughts. She started to wonder why she even bothered thinking about it.

"Not to mention, he saw you nude too." Sanji added. Nami froze again.

'Oh, yeah... Alabasta...' she thought in her head. 'But wait! I could use that to make Luffy owe me EVEN more!' She thought, a sinisterly smirk slowly appeared on her face.

**Back to Luffy.**

Luffy was lying down on the grassy deck with his hands tucked under his head and his straw hat giving him shade for his eyes. He was taking a nap. Ussop and Chopper were sitting right next to him.

"What do you think Luffy is dreaming right now?" Ussop asked Chopper. Chopper shrugged his shoulders. "I bet he's dreaming about Nami and Hancock right now!" Ussop smirked as he folded his arms together.

Chopper stared at Ussop with amazement in his eyes "Amazing! How do you know that!" Chopper eyes sparkles.

"Psh, it's just my skill." Ussop continued to boast him self. "And plus he must be dreaming about making out with Nami, like "Oh, my Nami, you're so beautiful!~" Ussop tried to mimic Luffy's voice as he hugged himself and made kissing noising out of his lips. Chopper burst out of laughing. Ussop joined him. "And then he switches to Hancock and be like. "Oh, Hancock, I just can't be with you..."

Chopper continued to laugh at Ussop's impression, but then it all disappeared. Instead Chopper's jaw dropped and fear was in his eyes.

"And Nami would be like-" Ussop soon looks at Chopper's facial expression. "Nami is right behind me, isn't she?" Chopper slowly nodded. Ussop turned his head around slowly and was bracing himself for the worst and Nami was standing behind Ussop with her hands on her hips with an evil glare.

"O-O-OH! H-H-Hey, N-Nami! I was just talking to Chopper about-"

"I don't want to hear it. But what were you saying about me?" said Nami grabbing Ussop by his overalls

"N-Nothing! I swear! Right, Chopper!" He turned his head where Chopper use to be but he disappeared

"CHOPPER! YOU TRAITOR!" Nami balled her hand into a fist and fully swung at Ussop's face, causing him to be knocked out cold on the ground. She swept her hand together and then turned. She turned her attention to Luffy now, as he was asleep.

Nami narrowed her eyes as she looked at Luffy. She went on her knees, next to him and she hugged her knees. She pouted mad. She actually did want to know what he was dreaming about… She sighed but she quick turned to Luffy when he whispered – or more likely – murmured something. Nami frowned and leaned closely to Luffy, wanting to hear what he said. She frowned slight when she heard something like 'Namnhnmi…'. Did that even make sense?

Nami looked at his face again and frowned. How much she wanted to kick him awake for eating her precious mikans… Those were the only things – aside from her picture with Bellemere and Nojiko and Nojiko's bracelets - which made her think about her home. Nami huffed and Usopp and Chopper were hiding, saying,

"I think Nami is jealous of Hancock."

Nami sat up straight in shock and she turned her head, almost dangerously falling from her head. "Come again?"

The two gulped and ran away from Nami who was behind them. Nami huffed again and she decided to give up. She stomped back and she saw Luffy sitting straight up, rubbing his eye. Nami walked up to him and slapped his head. "Did you have a nice dream with those mikans in your belly?" asked Nami matter of factly. Luffy yawned and he scratched his belly.

Nami grew more mad and she sat down next to him, not even wanting a conversation about her Mikans anymore. Luffy looked at her while he rubbed his other eye. Nami looked at him with a frown. "What did you dream about?" she asked.

Luffy thought and scratched his forehead "I don't remember anymore… It seemed like a mystery."

"Luffy, your brains are a mystery." She said as she stood up. Luffy looked at her and frowned confused. What got her panties in a bunch? Nami walked towards her room and she grabbed her clothes out of her drawer. She walked downstairs after exiting her room and she looked at Luffy for a sec. What could Luffy do to pay her dept? She wasn't going to get any money just like Zoro. She huffed again and she walked to the bathroom. First going through the kitchen of course and getting compliments and after that, she could go to the bathroom. Nami filled the bath and sighed deeply. She stripped her clothes and she slid into the bath. She took a deep relieved sigh and smiled. This was exactly what she needed. Some time to relax…

"I think Nami is jealous of Hancock."

"I AM NOT!" yelled Nami out of nowhere. She blinked and sighed. It was just that little stupid voice in her head… That stupid nagging voice… She wasn't jealous… Why would she be jealous? Stupid assholes… It was unfair… She never said she was jealous… Nami gasped and thought. Why did she even care! She was not jealous so she just shouldn't think about it anymore!

Nami yelled in her head, and believe it or not, it helped… Nami sighed and relaxed slowly.

Luffy still sat on the deck and frowned thoughtful. 'I want to take a bath…'

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

Man! I Really want to say, "Thanks!" To Yasaonna-chan! We both work on this! I Just wanted to say thank you guys for getting me up to 115 reviews! I want to say thanks again! WARNING NEXT CHAPTER IS M-RATED.

TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy got back up on his feet and used his hands to sweep off the grass blades on his clothing. He stretched out his tense muscles. He walked towards the stair case to the second level deck and headed to the men's quarters. Inside, he grabbed some clothing and left the room. He heard Ussop and Chopper playing at the grass deck. He was going to join them when he finished his bath.

"Oi! Luffy!" a loud voice said behind him. Luffy turned around and saw Ussop. He was panting from the lack of air. Guess he was running to Luffy. After a few moments, he caught his breath back.

"What is it, Ussop?" Luffy said with a confused look. "And why were you running?" Luffy added.

"Oh! Nothing. It just that Chopper and I are playing tag with Zoro -pant-" Ussop said. He was still breathing heavily. "And OH man! It was SO funny!" Ussop began grinning. Luffy was lit up and wanted to hear this.

"What happened?" Luffy quick said with curiosity in his mind. It must be something big.

"It's just that, Zoro was it and Chopper and I were hiding. Then he got lost! And went into Nami's bath!" Ussop burst out laughing and held his stomach. Luffy joined in. He could imagine Zoro running into Nami's bath. Where Nami was... nude and exposed... Luffy laughter calmed down quickly. This reminded him at Alabasta. Luffy's cheeks grew warm and he could feel a small nose bleed coming in. He quickly shook his head for his thought and was back into reality. Ussop was still laughing a bit but it was time for him to take a bath.

"Yosh, I'm going to take a shower now, Ussop." He said.

Usssop's laughter ended quickly and looked at Luffy with surprised look. "Since when do you take a bath?" He asked. Luffy cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I always do." He said bluntly. "Well I'm going now. I'll talk to ya later, Ussop." Luffy began to head to the bathroom.

In the bath room. (Nami's POV)

I was still in the bath tub, relaxing. The warm water was up to my neck. Soon I began to bath my self. I took the shampoo bottle, opened the lid and poured a little hand full in my hands and began to scrub my hair until it's all foamy. I washed my body with the water in the tub, to my legs up to my breast. It reminded me of the time in the kitchen with Sanji when he told me about Luffy and Hancock. I frowned to myself.

"_Was her body better than mine?"_ I asked myself. After Luffy saw my body at Alabasta. I couldn't imagine what Luffy would do if he saw Hancock's body. WAIT! Wait a minute! Why do I even care! I shook my head and went back to relaxing in the tub.

I tried to relax, not thinking about the possibility Luffy having a nosebleed from Hancock… And I really don't know why I care… It irritated me… I really didn't know what was wrong with me…

Normal POV

Luffy ran upstairs with his clothes. He didn't even think about Nami sitting in the bath. He thought she was already gone and she went to her room. Luffy undressed and sighed. He had so many memories when he thought of baths… Nami flashing back at Alabasta and seeing Hancock at Amazon Lily. One was a big deal and the other wasn't. For him, Hancock wasn't the big deal, but why was she for Sanji? He still didn't get it… It confused him too much and he didn't want to think right now. Luffy grabbed his towel and he opened the door to the bath… He frowned confused when it was steamy and when he saw someone sitting in the bath.

"LUFFY!" yelled his navigator in shock. Luffy gasped and hid his… junk.

"SORRY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nami yelled. "FIRST ZORO AND NOW YOU! GET OUT!" she yelled, throwing some bottles. Luffy avoided everything fast and cautious. Nami stopped with throwing when she noticed something on the ground. A red liquid named blood. Nami frowned and looked at Luffy's face, seeing a nose bleed. "Great! Why not, huh! Let's add a nose bleed into the show! You owe me big time, mister!" she yelled extremely mad.

"I'm sorry!" he muffled under his hand while he hides his nose. Nami frowned and turned her back to him, hoping he wouldn't see something. Luffy blinked as he looked. Even her back looked more beautiful than Hancock's…

"Leave me alone…" she said "I will think of a huge prize you have to pay." Luffy frowned and turned already, almost on the verge to leave. "No, wait." She said. Luffy frowned and turned around again, looking at her beautiful white back.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me think…" she answered. She turned her head slightly and she looked over her shoulder. She looked at the blood on the ground and at Luffy who hid his nose. So Luffy did get a nose bleed. Did he get one on Amazon Lily? If he did get one, does that mean he liked Hancock's body too? Luffy frown turned deeper for Nami kept looking at him. What the hell did she want from him? Luffy might be stupid, but this is even awkward for him, standing here with only a towel before his… junk. How come Nami wasn't ashamed… Oh right, Alabasta…

Nami turned her head more, showing a mischievous grin. "I know what your dept is…" she smirked. Luffy gulped uneasy and sweat beaded from his forehead. "You have to wash my back with soap until I am happy. No peeking or you even have to be my slave for a whole week." Luffy's chin fell on the ground. Say what now?

She still had the mischievous grin making Luffy uncomfortable; sweat was coming down his forehead. Nami head over to the left side of the bathroom and grabbed a littler stool for her to sit on. She turned back to Luffy, still seeing the blood trickling from his nose. She brought over the little stool and placed it in the middle of the bathroom, next to the bath tub. She sat on it and her back was facing Luffy.

"Well? Are you gonna wash my back or do you want to be my slave for a week?" She smirked deviously as she was looking over her shoulder at Luffy. Luffy snapped out his thoughts and quickly wiped the blood under his nose, then nodded quickly. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hip to cover his 'Manhood'. He sat down behind Nami and grabbed the bottle of soap. Nami's arms were across her breast to cover up.

Luffy grabbed a little container and scooped up some water in it. Then slowly pour all over Nami's exposed back. A sigh of relief slipped through Nami's mouth. Luffy poured a handful of soap in his hand and began wash her back. Luffy gulped as he began to scrub Nami's back, slowly and gently.

"Luffy. You don't mind if you message my back, do you?" Nami said teasingly, causing Luffy to gulp nervously.

"F-Fine." He said. His face was also flustered.

Nami smirked. "First, my shoulders." She said, still using that teasing tone. Luffy's soapy hands rested on her shoulders and began to message her. Nami's eyes were closed and she was beginning to relax. She kind of liked Luffy's strong hands.

"Luffy, little bit more please?" Luffy did what he was told and began to message her shoulders a little bit harder. It felt good for her and a small moan slipped through her lips.

"How much longer do I have to keep on do this?" He asked with a small pout.

"Until I'm satisfied." She smiled. Luffy pout turned deeper. Luffy sighed and continued messaging. Her back was still exposed as Luffy eyes began to roam her exposed back, but he noticed her ass was out too.

"Luffy? Is there someone on my butt?" Nami said out of the blue.

Luffy yelped. "N-N-Nothing! There's nothing..."

Nami turned her head around at Luffy, with an angry look. "So you were staring at my ass! Were you!" She said angry. Luffy quickly scoot back with a frightened look on his face. Luffy's eyes were shut tight. Then all of a sudden Luffy heard laughter. He peeked open with one of his eyes and saw Nami laughing at him. He opened his eyes and was frowning mad.

"Oi! What the hell, Nami?" He shouted but Nami continued to laughing. Luffy's frown went deeper.

Nami laughter slowly died off. "I'm sorry, but that was too funny!" she smiled. "Could you continue the messaging, please?" Luffy looked at Nami with half lidded eyes and his arms folded. Nami's slightly pouted. "Please..." Nami plead. Luffy sighed.

"Fine..." Luffy scoot forward and went began to messaging her back.

Nami smiled at Luffy. "Thanks, Luffy..." She said sweetly. Luffy's cheeks grew warm. She sounded... so cute. Luffy continued messaging her shoulder. Nami smiled and went back to relaxing. It felt so good for her.

"Hey, Nami don't want you want me to wash your back?" Luffy said.

Nami's mind went back to, when Sanji told her about Hancock. "Uh, yeah do that later... But..."

Luffy cocked his eyebrow at Nami. "But what?"

"There's something I have wanted to ask you..."

"Ok… What?" asked Luffy working on her back

Nami looked at the ground in thoughts. "Euhm…Did you get a nose bleed when you saw Hancock naked?"

Luffy stopped with her back and he frowned confused "How did you know I saw her naked?"

"… I don't know… Maybe I life on the same deck, so I sometime hear gossips from other people who live here… Moron." She said and Luffy pouted "And I ask questions, bub. Did you get a nose bleed?"

"Nope." He said.

Nami turned her head slightly to look at him. Luffy worked further on her back. "Why not?"

"Hmm…" he hummed in thoughts "Is it ok if I was your back now?"

"No. Why not." She asked again.

"I don't know." He said, tracing her back with his eyes. "She wasn't special or something…"

"Special?" she asked

"Yeah… She wasn't mysterious…" Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. Mysterious, sure… No wait a sec…

"She wasn't special and mysterious?" Nami asked slightly shocked.

"Yup!" he said with a grin.

Nami was slightly taken aback. "So… I am special and mysterious?" she asked. He did get a nose bleed from her…

Luffy stopped with her back and Nami turned slightly to look at his face. His face looked expressionless. "S…Since you put it like that… I think you are." He said. Nami blushed and she turned her head fast again, hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Why?" she asked. Luffy massaged her back further, but this time softer. "Why am I 'special' and 'mysterious'?"

"You are mysterious because you… Make me feel funny I guess… And you are special because you are the only one who can make me feel like this." He said.

Nami's eyes widened "Like… This?"

"Yeah… Like… My heart beating fast and a weird tickling feeling in my belly…" he explained "You are the only one who can do that, so you are special."

Nami looked at the ground with wide eyes. "What… About me makes you think I'm special?" she asked. Something about her must make those feelings…

"Hmm… You look pretty. Your hair is beautiful." He said, playing with her hair now "Your skin is beautiful too… I love your eyes… I could look at your eyes for hours if I had the change… You are stingy sometimes, but that makes the nice side of you rare and I enjoy your nice side like that more." He said. Nami blushed deeply. She buried her face in her hands, hoping he wouldn't see something. "I also love it when you want treasure… Means new adventures for me. Oh! And you are cute when you blush."

Nami gasped and turned to look at him. "Like now." He said with a straight face. Nami tried to shake her blush of but it didn't work. How the hell did this happen? Did the monkey really have human feelings?

Nami gulped slowly and she looked away, not wanting to look at him. This was awkward… Sitting naked in the bathroom knowing Luffy's feelings for her. Although…

"D…Do you know what those feelings mean?" she asked slowly. Luffy looked in her eyes and blinked. He shook his head, still looking at her eyes. Nami smiled slowly with a sigh. Might as well explain what it means…

Nami got closer to Luffy. "Allow me to show it then." She caressed Luffy's cheek and cupped it. She slowly pulled him in until their lips met. Luffy's eyes shot open. Her lips were soft and they were... Delicious... He slowly melted down into her kiss. His eyes closed along with hers. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper. Nami's breast was pressed up against Luffy's chest. Her arms were wrapped around behind his neck and Luffy's arms were around her small waist. Their tongues collided. Moans kept slipping out of Nami's mouth. He was good. Luffy slowly got down on his back and Nami was now on top but with their lips still together. Nami began to kiss more down. She slowly went down to his neck and began to kiss there. Luffy was slightly moaning, but moments later, Nami parted from his neck and her back was straightened and her arms across her breast.

"For helping me washing my back and messaging me. Here's your little prize." She said seductively with a sexy smile. Luffy cheeks were red now on how sexy Nami's voice sounded. She slowly brought down her arms and showed her breast. Nami was kind off embarrassed to show her in front of him. Luffy was speechless. He got to see her beautiful body again.

"You can touch them you know..." She said in the same tone she used before. Luffy gulped and nodded. He slowly cupped his hands on Nami's breasts. Then he soon fondled them. Small moans exited through Nami's mouth little shocks of pleasure coming through. Luffy sat back up so he could get a better view. Nami was slightly embarrassed that Luffy was just gazing at her breast while he played with them. Nami winced as Luffy began to play with her nipples as well. His thumbs were playing around her pink nipple. She moaned out in pleasure. Sensation kept flowing in her body.

"L-Luffy... Little bit gentler." Luffy didn't listen; instead the tip of his tongue began to tickle her nipples. She moaned out and her back slowly arched back. Her womanhood was wet now. She yelped out when Luffy began to suck on Nami's nipple and his tongue still played with her nipple as his other hand was still fondling with the other breast. Nami moaned out louder and louder. It felt so good. Luffy parted from her breast and he slowly went down on her body and began to lick the inside of her navel, causing Nami's back to arch up.

Luffy slowly began to bring Nami down on her back. He continued to go down her body until he reached his womanhood. He began to lick her womanhood. Nami yelped out in pleasure and shock.

"Oi! Luffy, that's dirty!" Nami quickly said. Luffy didn't listen and continued to lick her womanhood. He licked her clit. Nami bit her lip from moaning too loud but she could help it. It felt good... Her body jolted a lot. Luffy looked up at Nami while he licked her.

"You taste good." He said with a devious smirk... Which was so sexy.

Nami's eyes were shut tight. Moans of pleasure were coming out Nami's mouth, louder and louder. "S-Shut up... agh... You... ngh... Idiot!" Her eyes shot wide open and her body jolted when she felt his finger enter her womanhood.

Her back ached when he did. Nami clamped Luffy's head saying "W…Wait a sec…" she said in between breaths. Luffy stopped with his finger while licking his lips. Oh Oda, he looked too hot to even imagine "H… How do you feel?" she asked. She was not going to do this if he didn't feel shit.

Luffy blinked a few times. He removed his finger and sucked on it. "Great." He said, licking said finger.

Nami blushed and gulped. "Be specific."

"Euhm… I feel funny there." He said, pointing between his legs. Nami glanced at it and she saw _it _standing up. Nami blushed and looked away in shyness. "And my belly feels funny and my heart beats fast…" he murmured, "I also… For some reason… Want to do things with you I normally don't think about…" he said. Nami smiled sweetly as she looked at him, tracing his face.

"That's ok…" she said. She brushed her hand through his hair. "I want it too…"

Luffy smiled and brushed her hair too. She kissed him softly on his lips. Nami chuckled against his lips and Luffy looked confused. "Go on. You still owe me." Luffy grinned and nodded. He went further with his finger and Nami moaned slowly. "C…Curl your finger…" Nami said. Luffy nodded slowly and did what he was told. He curled his finger and rubbed her inner wall, making her moan even louder.

"Hmm… Luffy…" she hummed. Luffy smiled while he was looking at her face. Such rare and vulnerable expression… She really made expressions he never saw her make. Luffy kissed her forehead while adding another finger. Nami moaned more and she moved her hips in his movements. "Feels so good…" she murmured. Luffy grinned while he still looked at her. He really got turned on by her movements. Nami gasped and reached for air.

"L…Luffy!" she said out loud. Luffy frowned confused. Did he hurt her or something? Why would she move her hips still? Nah, she was fine… She would punch him otherwise. Nami entwined her hands with his hair. "Luffy… I…" Luffy blinked sometimes, but he didn't stop. Nami yelped when his fingers even stretched. Nami yelled Luffy's name as soon as she came. Luffy blinked and noticed she wasn't moving anymore.

"Y… You aren't dead… right?" asked Luffy afraid. He saw Nami smile with her eyes closed. That was a no. he sucked his fingers again. He didn't know why, but he loved Nami's taste… It was a rare taste on the world… He never tasted something, and believe him, he tasted a lot!

Nami opened her eyes again and still the same smile was plastered on her face. He loved this smile… "Thank you…" she whispered. Luffy grinned slowly. He lay down next to Nami looking at her as she breathed in and out. She didn't move and she only looked at him.

"I… Did good?" he asked uneasy.

Nami smile turned bigger and she nodded "You were awesome." She said, brushing his hair. "But now…" she said, her hand travelling down "It's my turn to be 'awesome'." Luffy shivered when her hand traced over his abs, towards the towel around his waist. He yelped when her hand touched his sensitive bump under his towel. "Enjoy~" she smirked devilish.

She pulled off the towel around Luffy's waist and Luffy's manhood was erect. Nami smiled in satisfaction. "So... Big." She smiled devilishly. "But I wonder how it tastes like." Nami licked her lips sexually. She gripped his member with her hand and began to stroke it up in down, making Luffy slightly moan a bit. Nami smiled to herself as she began to stick her tongue out. She slowly began to lick his member, up and down while she still stroked him. Luffy sway his back as he moan in pleasure.

Nami's tongue slowly went up to Luffy's tip causing Luffy arch his back a bit. She opened her mouth as Luffy's member entered her mouth. Nami moved her head. Luffy kept moaning and tried to stay still for Nami but it felt too good. His body continuously jolted around as Nami moved her head. Nami tucked her hair behind her ear from getting in the way. She continued to suck him down. She could feel Luffy's member throbbing.

"N-Nami. Don't stop..." Luffy said between breaths. Nami soon stopped and parted from Luffy's manhood. She whipped her mouth with her arm.

"I won't." she murmured as she pressed lips with his once more but after a few moments they parted. "But I have something better..." She whispered in his ear. Nami lay back on her back and she spread her legs open. "Come here..." She said with lust in her tone. Luffy gulped nervously and nodded.

"Y-You do know what to do right-"

Luffy silence her with a kiss. "I know... Exactly what to do..." He brought his member over to her womanhood and slowly began to push himself in. Nami was clinging on Luffy's neck when his tip slowly entered her. The pain soon came in. Luffy pushed his length into Nami. Nami back instantly arched and screamed out in pain but also in pleasure.

"A-Are you alright?" He quickly asked.

"N-No... Just be gently ok..." She whispered into his ear. Luffy nodded. Luffy slowly began to move his hips back and forth making Nami moan more.

Luffy's eyes were shut. "I-it's tight..." But he continued. He trusted a bit more now and his speed gradually went faster. He cupped both of her breasts and played with them as he continued to thrust making Nami moan much louder. They didn't even care if the crew heard.

"Luffy... agh... go faster..." Nami plead. Luffy did what he been told and went fast. Nami's moans were faster and louder every time he thrusted. Her hips began to move on it's own as her hips began in sync with Luffy's thrusts. Luffy's manhood was throbbing and she was squeezing tighter. Luffy moans out as the sensation was too good.

They soon both switch position and now Nami was on top. It was Nami's turn to work. She moved her body down and up faster and faster. Luffy's strong hands were still fondling Nami's breast. Luffy began to thrust upwards making them both moan and sigh in pleasure.

"Luffy...ngh... Let me... agh... do... ahh... the... work..." Nami moaned, but he didn't listen; he was too into it. He held on of Nami's hips for better balance for her and for him to thrust better.

"Luffy…" moaned Nami long. "Let… Me… Uh, do the work… Or I will raise… Ah, your dept…" she said. Luffy's face turned painful as he pinched his eyes closed.

"R…Raise it." He said. Nami smiled slowly. She pushed her hands on his chest to keep him still, but he was stronger. Nami now moved her hips quicker, hoping he would get crazy. Mission accomplished. Luffy moaned harder every time Nami trusted. She loved this power. She made a 400 million beri guy weak. Nami first went up slowly and she slammed fast back, making Luffy almost yell in shock and pleasure.

Nami smiled and did it some more times. She lowered and she sucked his neck, leaving a small mark of her own. Luffy grunted as Nami trusted hard again. She began to feel Luffy better, which means she was getting tighter. Luffy grunted as he felt her getting tighter. This was so… Awesome.

Nami trusted slower and frowned. "L…Luffy… I can't anymore…" she murmured between her breaths. Her legs turned weak. Luffy switched their positions again. Luffy put Nami's leg on his shoulder so he went deeper. Nami grunted this time and Luffy now smiled. Nami made sweet little noises when Luffy went back.

"Luffy!" she yelled. She got tighter and soon, she reached her climax. Luffy came after her. Their vision got covered with little white stars and Luffy landed on his elbows, not wanting to squish her. Luffy breathed deeply and Nami too. They both were tired and satisfied. Nami smiled and she brushed Luffy's back. Luffy looked at her and smiled, kissing her on her lips. They parted and Nami pointed to the bath.

"Let's do the thing we actually planned to do." She said with a smile. Luffy grinned and nodded. He slowly went of off her, disconnecting with her as he did. He helped her up and Nami smiled slowly. They went to the bath and they went in the water. Nami sat on Luffy's lap and she cuddled with him. Luffy played with Nami's hair. No thing had to be said and they enjoyed the peaceful moments after such an intense moment. Nami closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

She never thought this was possible. Having something with her captain which she thought was impossible for him… He did mature over the two years, didn't he? Nami felt Luffy play with Nami's hair. There was one thing which made her quite curious… What did he think about?

Nami and Luffy went out of the bath after washing each other. They dried themselves off, but Luffy wanted to dry Nami of

"Why?" she asked slightly confused. Luffy looked at her with a smile while drying her face off.

"How long is it going to take when I see you naked again?" he asked. "Until you use 'Happiness punch' again?" Nami smiled and nodded. She understood. He was just a hormonal teenager who wanted to see her naked. That was quite normal, she told herself.

Luffy kissed her forehead. "I want to enjoy every rare moment with you now…" he said, drying her hands of. Although… Hormonal teenager? He was just freaking cute.

They got dressed later and they walked downstairs, hoping the crew didn't hear it or made a big deal out of it…

It was time fore dinner for the Mugiwara crew. Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for sanji to make his food. Everyone sat in their normal seats but Nami sat next to Luffy this time. Luckily no one probably heard the couple when they were taking their 'bath'.

"Oi! Sanji, where's the food?" Luffy called out hungry.

"Screw you! You got the see Hancock-swama nude, so screw you!" Sanji shouted back at him in anger.

Nami smirked to herself after she heard that. "Sanji-kun, could give me a drink, please!"

Sanji instantly went into Love-mode.

"Of course, my Sweet angel. I'll keep serving you until your body is filled with joy!" He twirled and had heart-shaped eyes but Luffy smirked to himself.

"And speaking about body... Why do you like Nami's body over Hancock's." Ussop added. Robin instantly perked up.

Luffy grinned. "I don't like Nami's body. I love her body." He said bluntly. All of the crew jaw dropped onto the ground.

"EHHHH?" The crew said in unison.

"I meant as a person!" Luffy quickly added so the crew won't get miss understood. The crew sighed in relieved.

"As a person!" asked Chopper shocked

"So you mean you love-" started Zoro

"Nevermind." grinned Luffy. Some still looked suspicious at Luffy but they at their dinner before Luffy ate everything. The captain looked at his navigator. "You do know what I mean..." Luffy whispered, holding Nami's hands under the table. "Right, Nami?"

Nami slightly blushed then sweetly smiled back at Luffy. "Of course..." she whispered, locking hands with Luffy and entwined her fingers. "I love you too, Luffy..."


End file.
